Hidden Secrets
by MisJazzyFey
Summary: The summary is inside. Their will be bashing on most of the glee members.
1. Chapter 1

**Rachel Berry is starting freshman year at William McKinley High School. No one kows her and she'd like to keep it that way.**

**Sam Evansis your average teenage boy, he is starting his softmore year at William McKinley no one dared to cross his path. He was a jock, played football,and was star quarterback. His best friends were Puck, Mike, and Artie. He'd known them for years, yet they still hardly knew him.**

**How do these two teens connect in any way?**

**Well they both have secrets that tie them together in a special kind of way but... Secrets Never Stay Secrets For Long!**

**Total A/U**

**Enjoy!**

**Rachel P.O.V**

"Babe you gotta get up." I told Sam as I shook him, but he didn't move, so I kissed him on the lips. Almost imediatley he responded and pulled me on top of him. Then out of no where we heard someone giggling so we pulled apart and saw that it was our daughter Amy. "Hey baby girl, how'd you sleep?" Sam asked as he pulled her on her lap. "Okay" she said as she rested her head on her dads shoulder. "Ames why don't you go with mommy and get dressed while I go get breakfast" Sam said as he pulled on a pair of jeans with a T-shirt. "Then we'll go and take you to go see "

While Sam was gone I put Amy in a little jersey that had Sams number on it with tights and white tennis shoes, then put her hair in pig tails. I thought she looked adorable. When I finshed I told her to wait on the bed while I get dressed, because today was my first day of high school and Sam's second year, so I was nervous, and to make matters worse I was five and a half months pregnant. As I looked towards my mid section I noticed my baby bump was getting bigger and sooner or later people were gonna find out that I'm pregnant but I don't care because I love my baby.

Right when I finished getting ready Sam came through the door. "Baby, we have to go to school right now if we don't wanna be late for our first day of school, so lets go" He said. When we got to school everyone stopped and stared at me with pure disgust. "what are you doing with that thing" I heard one of the cheerleaders ask Sam. "She's my girlfriend, so if anyone of you have a problem with it you have to deal with me, got it" He growled in a low threatning voice as he pulled me to his locker. "If anyone messes with you tell me okay 'cause we gotta be careful with this baby on the way" Heaid as he whispered the last part. I raised my right hand and carressed his cheek"I promise, now I gotta go to class" I said as I kissed him "Love you"

My first period was spanish with Mr. Shuester, but right as I reached the door the tardy bell rang signaling that I was now late. "Sorry I'm late" I said right as walked through the door, but as soon as I looked at his face I regretted speaking in the first place. He had the same look my dad did when he was mad just before he'd hit me. "Go take a seat in the back" He said with gritted teeth.

As I made my way to the back one of the cheerleaders stuck there foot out and tripped me, before I could steady myself I fell to the ground on my side. Then all of a sudden this sharp pain was in my stomach, and I started feeling dizzy. The last thing I remember was someone carrying me, then I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rachel P.O.V**

As I woke up I noticed I was surrounded by four white walls and my hands instantly went to my midsection. I let go of a breath that I didn't even know I was holding in as I felt my swollen stomach there. When I turned my head Sam had just walked in the room with Amy and came running towards me. "Rachel you scared the hell out of me don't ever do that again, do you understand me. You had us worried sick" Sam said as he peppered my face with kisses. "Sam I'm sorry for scaring you like that" I said as my eyes watered with unshed tears. "Baby look at me. This is not your fault,it's that stupid cheerleader fault who decided to trip you 'cause she thought it was funny. Don't you ever for a second think this was your fault do you hear me" Sam said as directly looked me in the eyes. Just then the doctor came in. "Um Ms. Berry my name is Dr. Johnson it appears to me that you and the baby are fine, but I do reccomend you take it easy for a while. Since your a minor I have contacted your parents to come and sign the release forms.

As soon as those word left his mouth my whole world came crashing down. "No no no they can't come please they can't no'' Soon I was full on crying and I didn't know what to do. Next to me Sam was trying to calm me down, but I could tell he was trying to keep his anger check so he wouldn't do anything he'd regret. A couple hours later when I finally calmed down I saw my parents in the doorway with devilish smiles on their faces. I visibally stiffened and went to hold Amy as close as she would let me and started playing with her hair. "My, my look at what we have here. I always knew my daughter was a slut but already on baby number two. Didn't see that coming, I thought you'd be smart enough and get rid of that mistake your holding right now." My dad said as he looked at me with disgust. Before I could say anything Sam stood up in front of me and Amy as to show he was protecting us. " Don't you ever call my daughter a mistake ever again do you hear me. She is the best damn thing thats ever happened to me besides Rachel so don't even go there. And don't even think you can talk to Rachel and me like your better than us because in reality your worse. Even though Rachel and I are young and have kids doesn't mean you can b elittle us ok. At least I don't beat on my daughter when times get tough,no, like a real man I face my problems head on." My parents were left speechless and didn't know what to do so they left.

**Sorry it took so long for me to update. Things at my house have been hectic.**

**Anyway I hoped you enjoyed it. Sorry it was so short**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everybody I'm sorry i cannot continue this story as much as i love it i'v been having writers blocks so i don't know.

Anyways I might put up another story that I've been working on for a while now. Sorry i know i shouldn't put up a story but i don't know i just wanna kinda make it up i guess.

So the name of the story is **When She Thought No one was Watching**

So just look out for it


End file.
